I Can Not Live A Lie
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: Sasuke never came back . Sakura has spent years watching her friends and team mates falling in love and having families of their own . Can Sakura over come what she feels from being left out in the rain , or will she find other ways to end what she feels


I Can Not Live A Lie

* * *

I feel my life ending as my body slowly seeps into a darkness that would last forever last . As I think about how he had left me , of how he would not come back , at how he said that I was weak and anoying , I lay dying wishing to be in his arms .

Naruto had tried and failed to bring him back once right after he left the village with the Sound Ninja four , then again when we had meet in a secret base that belonged to the snake Orochimaru . It had been nearly 15 years since the last time that we had seen Sasuke with the snake sanin Orochimaru . I had spent nearly 17 years morning the lose of the only man I could love , the only man that could fill the hole that he had ripped in my chest were my heart was .

] My friend see that I am still trying to get over the one and only Sasuke Uchiha . They try not to mention anything that would reminded me of him to remind me of the lie that I live in on a daily bases , but they could not always do that . Everyone had moved on and only thought of Sasuke on a passing whim .

Ino had fallen for Choji . They had a twin son and daughter that were about three years old . Shikamaru had married Temari and they lived in the Sand village with three six year old son and were soon expecting another child in seven months . Kiba had meet and married a girl in his clan and were trying to have a baby . Shino had also meet someone from his clan and they had a son and a daughter that was about two . Naruto and Hinata had finally gotten together after Kiba bluntly pointed out that Hinata was head over heels for the stupid dope since they first meet . They had a son that was about four years old . Sai finally was able to get over his training at ROOT branch of the Ambu black ops and was engaged to Kara and they had a two month old daughter . Neji and Tenten were married and were about to have their first baby in six months . Lee was surprisingly gay , but he had an experiment and had a daughter that was seven years old . Kakashi finally stopped reading the Icha Icha books and had married Anko . They had two sons and a daughter . After the death of Asuma , Kurenai was heart broken . Six months after his death Kurenai gave birth to Asama's daughter . She was named after her father . Kurenai was still not completely over Asuma , but was dating a guy that she liked alot . Might Guy was gay also and he had a very close relationship with Lee .

My body falls to the hard tile floor in my bathroom . The world spins and I can feel the end is drawing nearer as each second gose by . I think about the letter that I left for my friends .

" Hey guys ,  
I know that you will probably hate me forever after you find this and my dead body , but I could not live another day filled with looks of wonder if I will ever move on , and trying to live the lie that I call my life .

For years know I have been giving you fake smiles that nobody can see through even Sai , the king of fake emotions . I hope you can forgive me for what I have done to you by this . I wanted to stop being the burden that you all feel responsible for because he would not come bak after so many years . You have your own lives to lead , and I have mine . You make your own decisions and I make mine , and death is what I have decided .

Just remember that I love you all , but nobody should live a life filled with pain . Don't grieve over something that you could not stop . I love you all and DO NOT let Naruto in force a law saying that you all have to wear stupid orange jumpsuits and eat ramen at every meal seven days a week .

And if he ever comes back tell him that I still and always will love him like the damn fool that I am !

Love you always

Sakura Haruno "

My mind and soul faded away from my body and went up into the heaven intill I could one day rest in peace with my only love .

* * *

" Hey Sakura - chan ! Are you ready for training ? " I knocked on the door again a little harder and in moved back allowing Kakashi and myself to enter the small apartment that Sakura rented . Kakashi and I walked towards Sakura's bedroom .

We were about to turn away when I saw something pink laying at the doorway of Sakura's bathroom . I walked over and saw what it was . It was Sakura laying there as still as a statue and as pale as the whitest porcelain .

Beside her lay an empty bottle of sleeping pills . A letter lay beside her with drops of blood lining one of the sides from where she coughed up some blood while she lay there dying . I rushed to her and grabbed her body . I did not want to believe that she was dead . I wanted her alive so we can go train and do whatever we always did . I waned her to hit me on the head like the old days when I said or did something stupid , but she couldn't now . She was dead . Hours later everyone had found out about the death of their friend Sakura . Everyone was grieving in their own way .

Naruto was playing with his son trying to forget the sight of Sakura's dead body . Sai was drinking some sake while thinking about how much Sakura had become a sister to him . Kakashi was sitting with Anko thinking about how Sakura had been like a daughter to him . The remaning members of team 7 were thinking about losing somebody like family .

Ino was crying on Choji's shoulder while he tried to comfort her . Shikamaru and Temari who had been visiting the Leaf village were talking about how nobody saw this coming . The rest of team 10 was thinking about losing a valued friend .

Kiba was unsure of what he felt . The day that he learned that he was going to be a father , one of his best friends commeted suicide . Hinata was playing with Naruto and their son . Shino was talking to his bugs in the middle of the forest . Kurenai was holding her daughter close . The rest of team 8 was thinking aout losing somebody that was a comraid that they could always trust their or their families lives with .

Neji and Tenten were thinking about life without their pink haired friend . Lee was training with his daughter and Might Guy trying to figure out why she could not be happy with someone within the village . Team Guy was thinking about the lose of a past love .

That day they all had one thing in common . They all felt guilty about not seeing this coming . They though that they should have seen this coming , that they should have seen behind the mask that she showed everyday when she was around . That maybe they should have spent less time doing couple stuff and more time doing something that everyone could enjoy . They just wanted to know who really was to blame for the death of a Cherry blossom , the sweetest of flowers . They all wanted to know why they could not see that Sakura was living a life that was a lie .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own Naruto or any of the charaters from the Naruto manga !

Please review !

Later !


End file.
